The Rose Chronicals: No Time for Pirates
by misty3k
Summary: What does a Prof. of Marine Archeology do when she finds a certain pirate in one of her exhibits? (more inside)
1. The Black Pearl

The Rose Chronicals: No Time for Pirates.

An ongoing romantic webnovel featuring Disney's Captain Jack Sparrow.

**Chapter One: The Black Pearl**

New Orleans; November, 2009.

She watched with shining eyes as the great ship swayed ever so slightly   
in the water. This was the day she had been waiting for, and now it   
had arrived. The Black Pearl was docked in its harbor, just waiting to   
be boarded, its riches ready to be plundered. She jumped as a jolly   
voice woke her from her reverie.

"Ah, Doctor O'Brian! So sorry to keep you waiting. The meeting of the   
Docents took a little longer than expected."

Rose O'Brian turned to the speaker with a bright smile, "Wasn't long at   
all. I was just admiring her from afar. Are you ready to be piped on   
board, Mr. Blackart?" she asked with a small bow to the head patron of   
the LOUISIANA STATE MUSEUM HISTORICAL CENTER .

Mr. Blackart laughed and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "I   
think I've been ready for this moment since the day you proposed   
building 'The Pirates of the Seven Seas' wing. Lead on, my dear Dr.   
O'Brian!" Mr. Blackart offered his arm gallantly.

With excitement dancing in her eyes, Doctor Rose O'Brian led Arthur Blackart up the gangplank and onto "her" baby: an almost perfect recreation of the pirate ship, "The Black Pearl". It had been her obsession for the past 5 years, since it's discovery in a long forgotten cave on an small   
island off the Florida Keys. Once she had discovered it, her purpose in   
life had been clear: to create the penultimate museum exhibit   
honoring those swashbuckling scoundrels, "The Pirates of the Seven   
Seas".

Mr. Blackart was the museum's biggest donor. From the moment she   
unveiled her team's discovery of the Pearl, and her proposal to create   
an entire wing dedicated to the history of Pirates, he had been behind   
her "100 and 10 percent!" (as he liked to say. Constantly). He was   
like a kid in a candy store, and Rose was completely in her element,   
giving him the grand tour of a ship she had come to know most   
intimately at one time, even if she wasn't entirely sure that the time   
wasn't all just a wonderful a dream.

Rose chuckled as Mr. Blackart (Arthur! please, he reminded her) took   
control of the helm. "You cut quite the romantic figure Mr. Bla--I   
mean, Arthur." she told him, admiringly. 'Of course,' she thought to   
herself, 'not nearly as romantic as Jack'. But, he was a donor. A BIG   
ONE. And it was her duty to keep him flattered and happy.

Arthur grinned at her like a boy whose every christmas wish had been   
granted. "It's an amazing recreation of the ship, Dr. O'Brian. How   
did you accomplish it all?"

Rose explained that the ship itself was found in remarkably fine   
condition. The wood used to build the ship originally had been   
cypress, and so was resistent to water and weather. What hadn't   
survived the centuries, such as the sails, linen and other items   
subject to time, termites and rot, had been recreated from descriptions   
they discovered in diaries and ships logs from the people who boarded   
and sailed with The Black Pearl.

Arthur stepped down from the wheel. "I cannot convey the excitement I   
feel about this ship, about the whole exhibit! You've done a fantastic   
job Dr.-," he took her hand, "..Rose".   
Rose felt the hairs on her neck stand up, something that only happened   
when she was angered. 'I cannot believe he feels he can be so informal   
with me! I haven't given him permission to call me by my first name!'  
she thought, darkly. She took a deep breath and smiled widely.   
'Careful, old girl, he's got the money. He can fund way more marine   
digs. Don't blow it now...', she thought.

"Thank you, Arthur." she moved to a doorway, cleverly removing his hand   
as well. "And now, here's something I think you'll really like," she   
led him down a short, dark stairwell. "The Captain's Quarters!"

With a flourish, she flung open the door, proudly displaying the cabin.   
Her triumphant smile froze in place as she caught sight of the   
familiar figure sitting at the Captain's table.

"Rose, me luv! What's all this, then?! And why are ye dressed like   
**that!?**"

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	2. Captain Jack Sparrow

The Rose Chronicals: No Time for Pirates.

An ongoing romantic webnovel featuring Disney's Captain Jack Sparrow.

**Chapter two: Captain Jack Sparrow**

**The winning smile Rose had on her face now had the feel of a death   
mask, frozen in macabre glee. Not trusting her eyes nor her ears, she   
quickly slammed the door shut again, turning to face Blackart, hoping   
he had not seen inside. **

**"Dr. O'Brian!" he sputtered confusedly, "Who WAS that?" Ooops. He had   
seen. Damn. Think fast, girl. **

**Rose tried to affect a nonchalent aire, shaking her head slightly,   
smiling, placing her hand casually on her hip. "Who was....who?" **

**Blackart stared at this normally sane woman. "Are you telling me that   
was a ghost I saw in there?"**

**Rose laughed nervously. Her hand fluttering in the direction of the cabin "Oh, the...uh...piratey   
looking.....guy in there? Well...heh...you know....MAYBE he was!" She   
nodded quickly hoping her face looked more confident in that lie than   
she felt. "I mean....you know....otherwise...sirens and alarms and all   
kinds of other craaazy things would have gone off if some stranger   
broke into the ship!" she continued quickly, cutting Blackart off   
before he could register his doubt.**

**"Tell you what I'm going to do," she looked back at the door and again at   
Blackart, "I'm....going to go on in there....and I'll figure out what's   
going on...so...if, uh, you'll just...um...you know...WAIT out   
here...we'll get this all straightened out" Her hands flew through the   
air, emphasizing her points. **

**She turned to open the door, feeling Blackart's hand on shoulder,   
pulling her back. "If you think for one minute I am going to let you   
go in there...why he could be dangerous! A lunatic!" Rose straighted   
to her full height (at 5'6" she was hardly an Amazon, but she was still   
a full 3 inches taller than Blackart), and turned to face him.**

**"Mr. Blackart, if there was someone in there, and he was dangerous, I   
think I can rely on my Kenpo skills to back me up. You know I never   
take foolish chances".**

**Blackart blinked and considered. Not a normally brave soul, he was   
more than happy to let her face the danger."Oh, right. Of course. You   
do hold that blackbelt, don't you?" **

**Rose smiled grimly, "2nd degree, actually. So, just wait out here...and   
you know....it should all be really...." she turned to the door and   
took a deep breath, "really...really..fine!"**

**With a speed that suprised even her, Rose quickly opened the door and   
shut it behind her, locking it for good measure. Candles had now been   
lit, casting an eerie glow about the cabin. Waves of warm light danced   
over everything, and there before her, was Captain Jack Sparrow.**

**Her breaths came in short, shallow gasps. He said nothing, his   
eyebrows arching slightly in question. She took two steps closer to   
him, not daring to speak or blink, for fear the vision would fade. **

**With more than a little apprehension, she reached out to touch him,   
fully expecting her hand to pass completely through his form. A quiet   
shriek of suprise escaped her lips as her hands came into contact with   
warm skin. She jerked back as though burned and her eyes widened with   
shock. **

**The spectre chuckled, a low rumbling purr from deep within his chest,   
"Now Rose, me love. If you be needin' to touch me, I know a place I'd   
rather be touched.." he stepped forward suddenly, and Rose found her   
self practically stumbling as she stepped quickly back. **

**"God! Jack! It is you, isn't it?!" she finally found her voice, "but   
how...when...where...why!?" her mind swirled in a million directions and   
her voice failed her. Jack took the opportunity to move closer to her.   
Reaching out, he took her hand, and with his free arm, snaked it   
around her waist, pulling her to his chest.**

**Snapping back to reality, she looked into his eyes and recognized the   
lust that shone in them. Forcefully, she pushed him away, her hands   
fluttered about, swiftly avoiding his attempts to recapture her as she   
backed away, her words tumbling out all at once, "Nononono! No none of   
that...God. Cuz...cuz, you're here, and....how!? and I'm HERE, and   
right...and Blackart...god. Okay, okay okay okay" She looked at Jack,   
who had stopped his pursuit to watch his beautiful lass as she   
apparently had lost her mind.**

**"Okay." Rose took a deep breath, "Okay. Jack..listen to me. Are you   
listening to me?" she demanded as she watched him stroke his beaded   
beard thoughtfully. "Aye lass," he purred, taking a step toward her.**

**"No! Jack, look at me!" Her index fingers punctured the air for   
emphasis, "Focus! Okay? Now listen..." she looked back at the door,   
"I am going to be doing some....lying, here, and what I need you to do,"   
she swung back to Jack, "is to go along with me...you   
know...lie....and...stuff. Like you always do! Got it?" her hands   
clenched into tight fists. "Aye, luv," he replied, amusement dancing   
in his eyes as he watched his wild and crazy Irish Rose. **

**Rose smiled then, but wasn't all that confident Jack would behave as   
she asked. Blackart had starting knocking, his muffled voice sounding   
his concern through the cypress planks of the door.  
With one movement, Rose threw open the door with a theatrical flourish. **

**Blackart all but tumbled in, quickly regaining his balance as he   
stared in astonishment at the flamboyant figure before him.**

**"Arthur Blackart," Rose paused and took a deep breath, feeling all the   
world like she was about to take a leap off of a rocky cliff. "May I   
introuduce to you..." she turned, her hands sweeping grandly through   
the air, "CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW! The most feared pirate of the seven   
seas!" **

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	3. A Carribean Pirate in New Orleans

**I don't own anything by Disney. So no suing and stuff.**

**Chapter three: A Carribean Pirate in New Orleans**

**Blackart stood, dumbfounded, his eyes blinking and his mouth opening and closing in rapid succession, like a fish gasping for air.**

**For his part, Jack gave a slight bow in acknowledgement, wondering exactly when DID Rose plan on starting to lie....?**

**Blackart spoke first, "Captain Jack Sparrow?!" he finally sputtered, turning to Rose in confusion. **

**Rose plastered on a huge smile "Isn't he GREAT?!" she exclaimed with as much manufactured excitement as she could, "Doesn't he look EXACTLY like him?" she looked at Blackart, hoping to God he was buying this.**

**Blackart, for one, thought he was either completely going insane, or she was. "Well...I..suppose he does.." he began...**

**"I know! Doesn't he?" Rose interrupted with a laugh that she hoped didn't sound as nervous as it felt. "He is just....totally...completely into the role. A real method actor." **

**Blackart smiled stiffly, "Yes. he certainly seems to..be...but...why?"**

**Rose took a deep breath, 'Here it goes', she thought looking at Jack, willing him to follow her lead, "I thought...wouldn't it be just a really fun and really neat....a just a really fun and neat idea if we hired ACTORS to play the parts of famous pirates at the opening night gala for the uh..."her words were spilling a mile a minute from her mouth, something that only happened when she was nervous or scared, "the uh...opening of the uh..Pirate Wing....thing.....?" **

**Blackart looked blankly at her for a moment, than her meaning dawned on him..."Oh, of course! And he is playing the part of....."**

**"Captain Jack Sparrow!" Rose finished for him, triumphantly. 'Thank God, it worked!' she thought with relief.**

**Blackart held out his hand "Well, its a fantastic...job you've done Mr...?" he waited for Jack to supply his name.**

**"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack didn't take the hand offered him.**

**"Oh god," Rose grumbled under her breath. She opened the door and began to lead Blackart out, forcing a laugh, "See? What did I tell you? Total immersion in the character. I'm tellin ya, he out DeNiro-s DeNiro!" She looked back at Jack, jerking her head at him, motioning to follow.**

**"Okay! Well, now that we've got that straightened out! I wish I could continue the tour with you, Arthur," she had taken his hand and began to lead him up the stairs, across the deck and down the gangplank, one eye on Blackart and the other on the drunken yet oddly graceful sway of Jack as he followed them off the Pearl. "But, there is just so much to do still to get ready for the big day!" Rose knew she was babbling, but she couldn't seem to control it. "You know, busy-busy! And I've got to meet with 'Capt. Jack' here in my office, so I'll just walk you to the entrance of the exhibit here..." she opened the door, the sunlight blinding all three of them momentarily, "...and you can....you know...just call me..if anything comes up!" She placed her hand on Blackart's back and all but shoved him bodily out of the exhibit, "Okay, so thanks again and we'll finish the tour..." she closed the door, "later."**

**She took Jack by the hand and led him into her office. Never had she been so glad than now that she had insisted on having her office built right inside the Pirate's Cave. Originally, it was for a quiet place to work, one in which she could gaze at the sight of the Pearl whenever she wanted. Now it was the place where she could hide Jack, until she figured out what the hell was going on.**

**Turning on the lights, she shut the door behind her. Leaning momentarily, she rested her forehead against the door, letting out a relieved sigh. It felt like she had been holding her breath for an hour. "Ahem," she heard Jack clear his throat behind her. **

**She turned, and for the first time since she first went into the Cabin, she looked at him. He was still as handsome as she remembered. Dark smoky eyes that could literally ignite fires in a woman; long, dark hair twisted and tangled in a gloriously sexy mess; his beaded beard, exotic and dangerous, and his lean, tanned body, his huge, hot--"Rose, me luv?" Jack's voice cut into her brain and her flew back up to his face. She felt her own face redden when she realized she had been openly (and lustfully) gawking.**

**He sat slightly down on her desk, a sly smile playing about his lips. "Is lookin gonna be enough for ye, now?"**

**Rose shut her eyes tightly, forcing herself to think about more imporatnt things. Like how did he get here, and how does she get him back to where he belongs?**

**She strode quickly to her desk and sat in her chair. Her sheer handkerchief hem skirt creating a cooling breeze that relieved her previous lust. Slightly. "Jack, do you know where you are, right now?" **

**Jack looked around, "I....hm." he started, then shook his head slightly. "No." **

**For a man who had no idea where he was, he didn't sound very concerned, Rose thought.  
She tried again. "What year is it?" **

**Jack considered a bit. "I'm not very good at dates, luv, but I seem to recall hear'n someone say summink about it bein' 1789?"**

**Oh. My. God! Rose thought! 220 years! She knew what must have happened. And if it hadn't happened to her 5 years ago, she would never believe it. **

**"By the looks of you, luv, I have the feelin' its NOT 1789...is it?" Rose shook her head. "Did summink happen to me, like wot happen' to ye, last time we met?"**

**Rose nodded slowly. He's taking this better than I thought, she mused. "Jack, what's the last thing you remember?" **

**He stroked his beard and looked thoughtful. "Well, I was in Puerto Rico. We docked the ship there and went into town for a bit o' pleasure. I was in this tavern, an' this old gypsy woman sat herself down besi' me..."**

**"Isme'?" Rose interrupted, knowing the answer already.**

**"Bloody hell, girl. Thas it, on the nose. Ye know 'er, then, from....before?" Rose nodded. "So... she's done to me, wot she did to you, only...." he looked at her sideways, "wot year did ye say it is, luv?"**

**Rose swallowed hard. This could get difficult. She remember how hard it was for her 5 years ago (or was 225 years ago?) when she learned she had somehow been transported back in time to the year 1786. She took a deep breath. "It's 2009, Jack."**

**Jack stood up and considered. "An that's what..200 years since....?" he looked out the window at the Black Pearl. Rose readied herself for what she thought was coming. Denial, hysteria, something. **

**He turned back to face her. "She looks fine, luv. Ye've done a gran job keepin' her up. I thank you". Rose blinked twice. He's either totally insane already, or the most laid back man....alive. or something....**

**She leaned back in her chair, the back of it giving way as she did. This caught Jack's attention and walked around to the back of her desk to get a better look at it. She swiveled around to face him. This interested Jack even more. He sat on the edge of the desk, waiting to see what else the chair could do. "Jack!" Rose brought him out of his observation. "Doesn't it....freak you out even in the tiniest bit? I mean, 220 years is a pretty big...uh, date change...?" **

**She looked up at Jack, waiting for his answer. He looked at her, his hands idly stroking his beard. She was beautiful, just as he remembered her. Long hair that fell in careless waves about her shoulders, glints of auborn when the light hit it just right. Large eyes that could be as blue as the sea during fair weather, and as stormy gray during the foul. Her lips were full and pink, parted slightly and glistening wet. His gaze traveled downward. Her skin was as smooth as he remembered. Lightly tanned and golden. Her white silk blouse only accentuated that. Did she still taste of rum and honey he wondered? He stood suddenly, a familar heat rising in his loin.**

**Rose recognized the look of lust in his eyes. The desire there took her breath away. She tried to speak before it took reason away, as well.**

**"Jack," that came out breathier than she wanted it to. She got a hold of herself and began again. "Jack, you must have some feeling about what's happened to you.."**

**Jack leaned down, his hands grasping the arms of her chair on either side. Kneeling, he pulled her close, so close that she could feel the heat radiating off his body, so close that she could smell the musky scent of his skin..... His eyes widened slightly at the ease of that action. he looked down and chuckled softly. "Wheels as well?" He moved the chair even closer, positioning himself so that her legs were now on either side of him. The chair rocked slightly.**

**A sensual smile played across his face. "Oh, I think I like this chair...."**

**Rose gasped as she felt his hands lift her skirt, moving slowly up her legs, leaving a trail of fire along every inch he touched. **

**She licked her lips and tried to get his mind off his very obvious intention. "Jack, really. This must be a very.." her breath caught as his fingers traced little circles on her inner thighs "very..ah troubling thing..."**

**"Rose, me luv" he breathed huskily, he eyes boring into hers. " The only thing I'm troubled about now, is that its been over 220 years since I've had the pleasure of your body..." his hands wandered up to her hips, his fingers entwined in the lace of her thong. With a deft, swift move, he pulled them off of her. "I'm not about to let another minute go by without partaking of your sweetness"**

**With that, he took her face in his hands, his mouth swiftly covering hers, his teeth nibbling at her lips, his tongue demanding entrance.**

**Heat burned through her body, and she literally felt herself become wet and slick with her arousal. There was no denying him, and no denying herself, any longer.**

**With a moan, she opened her mouth, his tongue captured hers. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pressed her mouth even harder against his, savoring the taste of salt and rum, a taste she had missed desperately.**

**Unable to hold back any longer, his hands found her blouse and ripped it savagely apart, exposing her perfect breasts, the nipples already rosy and erect with her passion.**

**With a groan, his mouth left hers and made its way down to one breast. He nipped, licked, and sucked until Rose arched her back, moaning loudly. He looked up at her face, its lovely features contorting with ecstasy and moved to the other breast, sucking on it hungrily.**

**The chair gave way even more under his weight, and Rose wondered if it wouldn't break. "Ah, Lass, my Rose" Jack's voice was ragged with lust. "I've missed ye.." his lips found hers again as his hands fumbled with his trousers, releasing them, giving his manhood, hot and hard with lust, freedom.**

**Straightening for a moment, he looked at her, breathing hard. He took her hand and moved it down, placing it on his member, letting her fingers wrap around it.**

**"Ah, Jack" she breathed, her hand stroking it, teasing it. She felt him tremble and a groan escaped his lips. **

**"See how ye affect me luv? Tell me, do I affect you..as well?" one hand traveled back up her skirt, cupping her briefly before slipping one finger inside the slick, wet heat of her sex.**

**He let his finger slide in and out, teasing her into a spasm of desire.**

**"God! Jack, please! I can't stand it anymore! Now!" She grabbed him the shirt, bringing his face down to hers, her mouth hungrily devouring his own.**

**With an animal growl, he stood slightly and stradled her, his mouth never once leaving hers. Lifting her hips to meet his own, he moved his hard shaft up and into her, her wetness closing in around him. She was so tight, her flesh surrounded him like crushed velvet, and it was all he could do not to explode in a climax right there. **

**He pulled out of her slightly and his mouth blazed a trail from hers to her ear, he whispered huskily, "Seems I'm not the only one who's not had the pleasures of the flesh for sometime...."**

**His tongue ran along her ear, sucking her lobe into his mouth, making her shiver with excitement. At the same time, he entered her again, ramming his length into her, smiling as she groaned loudly, arching her back, and raising her hips to meet him thrust for thrust.**

**She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him tighter as she felt him move in and out of her slick wetness. Her chair rocked and creaked in time as he took his pleasure in her. Her hands grasped at his back, the nails raking along the fabric. Her moans became increasingly louder, as she neared her "le petite morte"....**

**Jack opened his eyes and gazed at her face, he grunted savagely as he felt her muscles tightening, her body beginning to tremble with the coming climax. He struggled to control his own orgasm. 'Ladies First' was his motto.**

**"Ah, Lass, Rose!!!"His words sounded like a roar, his hands moving from her breasts, down. She felt his fingers explore her womanhood, finding the erect nub, his thumb circled it and her world exploded. "JACK!" **

**Her climatic scream echoed and he felt the warm gush of her sex, covering his rock hard shaft. That was it, he could hold no more. With a gutteral cry, he plunged himself all the way into her, his hot seed spilling forth and filling her. **

**Her back arched and she clung to him. He buried his face in her neck, raining hot and cool kisses upon her skin. He continued to rock into her gently, bringing her body to complete release. He only left her once he sensed her breathing return to normal.**

**Using the arms of the chair for support, he raised himself slightly, enjoying the sight of her satisfied grin. He bent down to taste the sweetness of her lips. The chair rocked and swiveled slightly and he laughed softly.**

**"I definitely like this chair. I'm havin' one put in me cabin." **


	4. Twightlight Interlude

Disclaimer: Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl are not mine, nor do I claim them. They are the sole property of Disney....yada yada yada  
  
Well, here is a short chapter, before we get into the main plot point. I just felt it was important to take Jack home, have a good time, and THEN we could get to the booze, the bimbo and the massaging shower head. Not necessarily in that order. : )  
  
Chapter 4: _Twighlight Interlude_  
"Jack???"  
  
Rose had stepped out of the elevator and into the hall leading to her place, when she had turned around to check on her pirate. He wasn't there.  
  
Walking back to the elevator, she watched with a small smile as Jack played with the "close doors" "open doors" buttons. He had been like this all the way home.  
  
Once they had both recovered from their..."reunion" enough to walk in public, Rose had trouble keeping Jack with her. The modern world was a HUGE distraction for a man who was eternally distracted by life, anyway.  
  
The drive home was worse. Jack wanted to know all about this machine she called a "Saturn". "How did it work? Was it reinforced against enemy attacks? Could it also work on the ocean? Why was it making him feel a bit ill?"  
  
Rose attempted to answer: "I don't know. I have auto insurance, that's all the reinforcement I need. It won't float, and you don't have your car-legs yet." That seemed to satisfy him for the time being, and they rode the rest of the way in silence, broken only by Jack's various curses and questions regarding the miracles of the 21st century.  
  
"Jack."  
  
Her voice brought his attention back to her. And that's where it should be, Sparrow he thought to himself. How many times had he taken her in that office? Once on the chair, once on the desk, and once on the floor. He should have been completely drained of desire, but all it took was one look at her lovely face, her perfect breasts....hell. All he had to do was look at her and his manhood began to rise and harden with lust. He reached out and pulled her close to him. Would he never get enough of her warm, sweet body?  
  
Rose was wondering the same thing about Jack as he held her close. She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips, teasing him ever so slightly, her teeth nipping his lower lip softly.  
  
"Jack," she breathed huskily, "let's go to my place." She emphasized her carnal intentions with a sensuous grind against his hips.

##############################  
  
WHAM! Indy jumped off the couch, her fur fluffed to the maximum. THUMP!  
  
Deciding she didn't look big enough to take on whatever was making that noise, the tortishell cat did what she did best--she hid. From behind the big screen, she could hear her feeders voice. "Jack.." and then a breathy moan. "Jack, seriously.....oh god...Jack, I can't get the key in the door...and I can't breathe. Can you back off a litt--" Indy peered around only to see her feeder and a strange looking thing come tumbling through the door. Better to stay hidden, she decided, creeping back behind the tv.  
  
As soon as they had closed the door behind them, Jack thrust her against the door, his hands capturing hers and holding them high above her head. His mouth hungrily devoured hers as began to move his hips suggestively, thrusting against her, illiciting a moan and a hip thrust of her own in return.  
  
Rose could feel him, hot and hard, as he moved against her. Her head swam. Is it possible to actually get drunk off a kiss? she thought. well, if its jack sparrow, I guess you can and she began to giggle at the thought.  
  
Coming up for air at the sound of her laughter, Jack looked her, his eyes filled with merriment. "Have you gotten even more ticklish, my Rose...?" He released her hands, and crossed his arms, his eyes now reflecting a playful challenge.  
  
A tiny, fearful thrill went through her, as she recalled exactly how Jack even found out she was ticklish. "No," Rose answered, none too convincingly, "if anything I've become LESS ticklish!" She crossed her arms, then in a gesture of what she hoped was defiance.  
  
"Really, now? I may have to test you on that, then" Jack answered, rakishly.  
  
"Jack...don't you DARE!" her last word ended with a shriek as she slapped away his hands and darted toward the bedroom. Her freedom was brief, however as she felt his strong hands grab her and pull her back to him, his shaft hard against her rear. She sighed happily and leaned back into him, feeling his arms encircle her small waist, pulling her closer. She felt his hot breath on her neck, his beard tickling her lightly.  
  
"Ah, lass. Ye can't escape me, and I'll not let you get so far from me, again." With that, he spun around and kissed her deeply, his tongue seductively entangling with hers, his ardor taking her breath away.  
  
He lowered her slowly to her bed, deftly undoing her blouse with one hand (it helped that he had basically ripped most of the buttons off it, earlier) while the other cradled her head. He pulled away from her, briefly. He said nothing. He simply gazed at her, as if he were looking at her for the first time...for the last time...for all time. Rose felt as though she would drown in those soft brown eyes, the promises they held threatened to drown her with ecstasy.  
  
"Take me, my captain" she whispered.  
  
And he did. Again...and again...and again....The sun disappeared and twilight fell. The moon rose and its beams fell through the blinds upon the lovers below, their limbs entwined, their passions sated. For now. and for now, the night had only begun.


End file.
